colorfulskiesoftheheavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorful skies of the Heavens 2
Cast Anthonie (voiced by Corbin Bleu) and Zack (voiced by Zac Efron), african-jewish human/wizard hybrids - adelie penguin (Anthonie) and lined surgeonfish (Zack) - good Alex (voiced by Anne Hathaway), an african-jewish witch  - green moray eel - good Violet (voiced by Krysten Ritter), a mexican-jewish human/wizard hybrid - chinstrap penguin - good Alex II (voiced by Leah Remini), a mexican-jewish witch  - chinstrap penguin - good Alexis (voiced by Kim Kardashian), an italian-canadian witch - good Zac and Cody (voiced by Shia LaBeouf), two identical twin german-canadian humans - good Rocko IV (voiced by Jim Belushi), a tufted puffin - good Hubie IV (voiced by Martin Short), a atlantic puffin - good Anthonio Marsho (voiced by Orlando Brown (teen), Tim Allen (adult)), an Indian human/magician hybrid - good (formerly), evil (currently) Allen Russo (voiced by Kyle Massey (teen), Jerry Trainor (adult)), a California human/magician hybrid - good Paul "Purple" Martin (voiced by Cole Sprouse (teen), Ashton Kutcher (adult)), a Montana human/magician hybrid - good (formerly), evil (currently) Vanessa, aka Agent V (voiced by Grey DeLisle), a Welsh human/witch hybrid - good (formerly), evil (currently) Vanessa "Courtney" (voiced by Tara Strong), a South African small human - good (formerly), evil Justin "Duncan" (voiced by Jason Dolley), an American small human - neutral/evil (sometimes), good Jenny "Bridgette" (voiced by Selena Gomez), a California small human - good Colette "Gwen" (voiced by Miley Cyrus (formerly), Nicole Sullivan), a German small human - neutral (formerly), good Sarah "Heather" (voiced by Mindy Kaling), a Japanese small human - evil (sometimes) Devon "Eva" (voiced by Demi Lovato), a New York small human - evil Amanda "Izzy" (voiced by Laura Marano), a Scottish small human - good Lizzie "Lindsay" (voiced by Tara Strong), a Florida small human - good George "Geoff" (voiced by Jason Earles), an Australian small human - neutral (formerly), evil (one time, now formerly), good Max "Cody" (voiced by Ross Lynch), a New Jersey small human - good Anton Daring (voiced by Tim Allen (formerly), Jim Cummings (currently)), a Kenyan human/magician hybrid - good Kanthony "Ant" Kardashian (voiced by Brian Stepanek), a Kenyan human/magician hybrid - good Magical Boys; Wilbur "Ump" Matthews and Nathan "Neighbor" Halliwell (voiced by Justin Timberlake (Wilbur) and Jamie Fox (Nathan)), wizard brothers - good Simon "Sierra" Duncan (voiced by Corbin Bleu), a Galapagos human/magician hybrid runt - good (sometimes), evil (currently) Filberto "Fil" Wyatt (voiced by Frank Welker), a Swedish human/jötunn hybrid - good Charles "Charlie" Brown or simply Brown (voiced by Martin Short), an Alaskan human/magician hybrid - good Samson Hummer (voiced by David DeLuise), an Arabian human/oracle hybrid - good Antonio (voiced by Zac Efron), a microscopic Togoan fairy - good Blaze Morpholomew (voiced by Lucas Grabeel), an Alaskan small human - good Liz (voiced by Hilary Duff), a Portuguese small human - evil (formerly), good Zack (voiced by Kevin Jonas), a California human/magician hybrid - good Jessie (voiced by Victoria Justice), Jade (voiced by Cameron Diaz), Ally (voiced by Renee Zellweger), Victoria (voiced by Ariana Grande), Jayden (voiced by Idina Menzel), Samantha (voiced by America Ferrera), and Catrina (voiced by Tara Strong), nymphs: meadow nymph (Jessie), mountain nymphs (Jade, Ally, Victoria, and Jayden), tree nymph (Samantha), and fresh water nymph (Catrina) - good Nathan "Neighbor" Coleman (voiced by Phill Lewis), a Botswanan human/magician hybrid - evil Wilbur "Ump" Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Billy Ray Cyrus), a Greek human/magician hybrid - evil Princess Zaria (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), a Peruvian human/she-demon hybrid - evil C.A.L.L.I.E. (voiced by Tara Strong), a robotic Peruvian human/she-demon hybrid - evil Max (voiced by Nathan Lane), a Bulgarian small human/fairy hybrid - evil (formerly), good Long-nailed Courtney (voiced by Tara Strong (child), Daniella Monet (teen), Tara Strong (adult (formerly)), Kristen Bell (adult (currently)), an Australian human/sorceress hybrid - good Long-nailed Bridgette (voiced by Ariana Grande (child), Jennette McCurdy (teen), America Ferrera (adult)), a Danish human/wizard hybrid runt - good Long-nailed Gwen (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove (child), Elizabeth Gillies (teen), Nicole Sullivan (adult)), a Greek human/jötunn hybrid - good Violet Morgan "Ariel" Parr (voiced by Kate Hudson), a Danish human/sea nymph hybrid - good Merrie Dana Harris (voiced by Jennifer Aniston), a Washington human/tree nymph hybrid - good Asteroid "Timon" (voiced by Miley Cyrus (teen), Tom Kenny (adult)), a human/druid hybrid - good Violet (voiced by Sarah Vowell), a mermaid (currently), human (sometimes) - good Coral the Mermaid Queen (voiced by Nancy McKeon (speaking), Anneliese Van Der Pol (singing)) - good Kimberly "Kim" (voiced by Sara Paxton), a mermaid - good The "R"-Team (led by Donald the European human/wizard hybrid (voiced by Tom Kenny)), a groups of african human/magician hybrids and european human/wizard hybrids - good The Rhinemaidens (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - evil (formerly), good Bitty (voiced by Tom Kenny), a snow goose - good Timmy (voiced by Tara Strong), a brown bat - good VJ (voiced by Jason Dolley), a vampire bat - good Scaredy (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a fruit bat - good Ruben (voiced by Joe Jonas), a blue crab - good Jaws (voiced by Jim Cummings), a jötunn - good Teeny (voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson (formerly, now Jim Cummings)), a giant - good Charlie (voiced by Charlie Sheen), a german shepherd/collie hybrid - good Itchy (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - good Alice (voiced by Miley Cyrus), a siren (appearance to be a wizard) - good Theresa (voiced by Leah Remini), a human - good Anti (voiced by David Henrie), a paleo-indian - good Vanessa (voiced by Vanessa Hudgens), a female paleo-indian - good Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a schnoodle - good Carface (voiced by Ernest Borgnine), a bulldog - evil (formerly), good Killer II (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a mongrel dog - evil (formerly), good The Fugitive Humanoid aliens (led by Jessie) (voiced by Debby Ryan, Vanessa Morgan, David Henrie, and Jason Earles) - evil The Cannibalisic Humans (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry and Alyson Stoner) - evil The Powerful Brooklyn Thugs, humans - evil The Satanic Hellhounds Heather (voiced by Holly Marie Combs), Gwen (voiced by Alyssa Milano), and Courtney (voiced by Rose McGowan), young witches - good Belladonna and Red (voiced by Babe Neuwirth and George Hearn), powerful demonic animals The Fire Women, humans - evil The Harpies - evil The Three Electric Fairies (voiced by Tara Strong (one male and one female) and Elizabeth Gillies (another female)) - good The Arabian Human Girl (voiced by Jodi Benson) - good The Siren (voiced by Daniella Monet) - evil (formerly), good (sometimes) The Mermaid (voiced by Alyson Stoner) - good A-Tony (voiced by Corbin Bleu (formerly), David Henrie), a former fallen angel, now a human/fairy hybrid - good The Ocellaris Clownfish (voiced by David DeLuise), The Female Blue Tang Surgeonfish (voiced by Holly Hunter), The Small Jamaican Crab (voiced by Eddie Murphy (In caribbean accent)), The Juvenile Atlantic Tropical fish (More similar in appearance to a Convict surgeonfish) (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), and The Pacific Tropical fish (More similar in appearance to a Black-barred surgeonfish) (voiced by Corbin Bleu) - good Starr (voiced by Lindsay Lohan (formerly), Debby Ryan), an elemental/fairy hybrid - good A school of Black-barred surgeonfish - good A group of small Swimmer Crabs - evil (formerly), good (sometimes) The Flukes (voiced by Taylor Swift and Corbin Bleu) - good The Atlantic Cleaner Shrimps (voiced by Alyson Stoner and Taylor Lautner) - evil (sometimes), good Ant-nie and Antoin, two male macaroni penguins (voiced by Tara Strong) - evil (sometimes), good The Stingray - evil The Atlantic Manta rays - evil (formerly), good Puffin II (voiced by Bob Hoskins), a horned puffin - good Speed II (voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson), a green shelled brown sea turtle - good Jean-Bob II (voiced by Rene Auberjonois), a spotted green bullfrog - good Private III ''' (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a rockhopper penguin - good '''Puffin III (voiced by Bob Hoskins), a macaroni penguin - evil (formerly), good The Whale sharks - good Ms. Trevor, Ronald (voiced by Nathan Kress) and his family, humans - good Becky and Stacy (voiced by Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice), two twin wolverine sisters - good Eddie (voiced by Jerry Trainor), a stink bug - good Anthony (voiced by Zac Efron), a yellow banded snapper fish - good Flies, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Horse flies, Ants, and Stink bugs (voiced by Frank Welker) - evil The two Saltwater Crocodiles - evil King Anthony (voiced by Steven Weber), an archangel The Sirens (voiced by Sarah Vowell, Mandy Moore and Tara Strong) - good Category:Movies